


Time Keeps On Slippin’

by Devonwood



Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Edging, Exhibitionism, M/M, set between s3 and s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devonwood/pseuds/Devonwood
Summary: Kurt is pretty much insatiable, which is just fine with Blaine, because this summer they have plenty of time.





	Time Keeps On Slippin’

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2012.
> 
> A tad bit outside my normal style, but it didn’t feel right to change it. Thanks to [](https://fallintosilence.livejournal.com/profile)[fallintosilence](https://fallintosilence.livejournal.com/) for helping me with that bit! Title is from “Fly Like An Eagle” because I couldn’t stop myself.

Kurt is pretty much insatiable-- which is just fine with Blaine, who thinks they should be having sex, like, all the time.

They have  _plenty_  of time over the summer, between Kurt waiting to hear back from the internships and vocal performance workshops he’d applied to in New York, and Blaine ignoring his summer reading list-- he’d read  _Frankenstein_  and  _Wuthering Heights_  at Dalton, he’s just planning to skim the SparkNotes to refresh his memory before the first day of class. Burt and Carole are tying up loose ends in D.C. before the summer recess, Finn is working out constantly to meet the physical requirements for basic training, and Sam is back home with his family for the summer. There’s enough time for everything.

There’s enough time to be lazy-- hot skin by the poolside, bodies soaking up the sun’s rays and each other, pressed together from shoulder to hip and smelling of chlorine and sweat and sun block and warmth. They can take it slow, perched on the edge of the pool, feet dragging sluggishly through the water as their mouths meet at the same speed, unhurried and careful as they taste each other completely. Blaine removes Kurt’s swim trunks, slides him into the water-- the shallow end-- the liquid hitting cold like frozen pinpricks against his skin, soothing the stinging warmth of the sun but not Blaine’s kisses, which swelter with heat. They take their time-- lots of it-- enough to be slow and silly, for Blaine to look like a mermaid as he kicks his swim trunks off and away, for Blaine to attempt sucking Kurt off under the water. Kurt giggles when Blaine blows bubbles around his cock, pulls on Blaine’s curls to drag him back to the surface. Blaine gets water up his nose and splutters into the side of Kurt’s neck, but soon the choking gives way to kissing and biting and licking. They rub together until they come in the pool, towel dry, then sunbathe on the deck like lizards on a rock, nude because they’re alone together and no one else can see.

There’s enough time to be daring, when Burt steps out for a phone call and Kurt has Blaine’s pants down in an instant, hoping he can jerk Blaine off against the kitchen counter before Burt comes back. They make it. Just.

There’s enough time to make love, Blaine’s parents out yet again for some function or another but it doesn’t matter because Kurt is at “Tina’s” and they have all night. They pretend like the house is theirs, like it’s ten years in the future and they’ve made it through the long distance and are reaping the rewards in their penthouse apartment. Blaine slightly burns the salmon and gets a little overzealous with his lemon zesting, but it’s still perfect with the chilled champagne he “borrowed” from his parents. They feed each other chocolate covered strawberries for dessert, which doesn’t last long after Kurt licks the sticky red juice from Blaine’s fingers. Blaine marvels at the way Kurt’s pale skin looks against his bed sheets, slightly tanned from their summer activities but still so porcelain and all  _his_. Kurt’s on his stomach, whimpering into the sheets as Blaine kisses his way down Kurt’s back from his neck to his hips and then farther as Kurt arches and cries out. Blaine prepares him, licks him open with his tongue, gets him ready with fingers and raspberry-flavored lube (Blaine’s favorite, though Kurt prefers the mango one) until Kurt is open and writhing beneath him. Blaine enters him slowly, drags his entire body into the effort of thrusting. Kurt reaches back and they tangle their hands together as Blaine braces himself on his other arm to set a tantalizingly slow pace. It takes ages for them to come, Kurt without being touched except for the too-gentle friction of his cock against the sheets. Blaine softens inside him but doesn’t pull out, shifts them to where he’s not completely crushing Kurt yet still drapes over him like a blanket. They stay like that as long as possible, until the stickiness of their situation overwhelms them and they head to the shower for more caresses and kisses and whispers.

There’s enough time to  _fuck_ , hard and fast. Kurt grinds hard into Blaine, swivels his hips the way Blaine likes. He’s tight,  _god_  he’s so tight, and Kurt didn’t prepare him as much as he usually does but Blaine said he could take it and that was really, really hot. The kisses they share aren’t more than exhalations traded between open mouths, Kurt panting against Blaine’s cheek as he pushes forward for a particularly hard thrust. They’re not close enough. Kurt wants to  _be_  Blaine, wants to lose himself inside Blaine completely. He hooks both of Blaine’s legs over his shoulders, slides just that bit deeper, and Blaine’s eyes roll back in his head. It feels like they just got started but Kurt is already slow close, and if Blaine’s pathetic little grunts and whimpers are any indication, he’s close, too. So Kurt just lets himself go, cries out Blaine’s name as he comes and barely feels Blaine clenching around him. It’s so tight, and hot, and Kurt sees flashes of white and stars behind his eyelids. He’s pretty sure he passes out for a moment, because he wakes up seconds later slumped over Blaine’s body with no recollection of how he got there.

There’s enough time for vanilla, missionary-with-the-lights-off sex, but there is also enough time to experiment. Kurt in his Cheerio uniform, the shirt raked up his chest as he pinches his nipples and swivels his hips, riding Blaine who’s naked and tied to the headboard with his Dalton tie. That same tie around Kurt’s neck as Blaine fucks into him from behind, pulled taut until his breathing is shallow and his vision sparkles at the edges. Blaine coming inside Kurt, then licking it out afterward. Kurt bringing Blaine to the edge over and over again without letting him come. They find things they like, things they don’t. Things that seemed sexier in theory than in practice, things they’ll definitely be doing again.

It’s a long summer, and they have plenty of time.


End file.
